Unfair Tragedy
by cutehunnie
Summary: I'm going to begin this...story with a completely true statement: What I'm going to tell you is totally and undenyably, my fault. Mine. Miley Anne Stewart is responsible for the death of her best friend. Please R&R! Chapter 9 up!
1. My Fault

**Hey this is my new story!! I just finished Love is Blind, but this isn't a sequal. It's just a seperate story. So, here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: Miley: Blue-eyedchick doesn't own Hannah Montana. Or does she?**

** Lilly: Wow, you are good.**

CHAPTER ONE: My Fault

Miley's POV:

I'm going to begin this... "story" with this completely true statement: What I'm going to tell you is totally and undeniabley my fault. Mine. Miley Anne Stewart is responsible for the death of my best friend. But then, again, maybe I shouldn't start there. I'll start from the beginning.

"Lilly, you have to come here on the double! Hannah just got back her photo-shoot pictures!" I squealed, delightfully into my cell phone.

"Awesome!" Lilly sounded just as excited as I was. "I'll be over in a minute!"

She hung up, and I jumped on the couch to look through my beloved photos again. I looked at the door, ready to see Lilly bursting in on her skateboard. Okay, maybe Lilly was busy when I called her. I'm sure she'll be over soon. I thought to myself as I turned on Celebrity Watch. Guess who was the latest talk--you got it--Hannah Montana. So, I was totally fascinated, okay, obsessed, with myself for the next half hour.

But, once the show was over, my thoughts turned back to Lilly. She still wasn't here yet? That wasn't very normal of her. Then, when I got to thinking she hadn't been acting all that normal lately, I think she was a little jealous of Hannah Montana. Maybe she stood me up, at my own house! I decided to call Oliver. No offense to Lilly, or anything, but besides me, Oliver's her only other friend. So if she's not with him, then I don't know where else she could possibly be.

"Oliver?" I asked after the usual, "hello?"

"No, it's Orlando Bloom. Of course it's me." That was Oliver's idea as a joke. "And you guys call _me _a donut." I heard him mutter.

I decided to play innocent and replied to play innocent and replied with: "What did you say?"

"Never mind, what do you want?"

"Is Lilly with you?"

"No, I thought for sure you two would be together, especially since you've been talking about that Hannah photo-shoot, thingy." He ended in a "y" to make it sound like he didn't care.

"She's not here. But she said she was coming..." I thought to myself: _Where is she? _

"You could call her." Oliver came up with a non-donut idea.

"Great idea!" I expressed my thanks and called Lilly.

Her phone rang and rang and rang and rang, until I finally heard my own voice say: "This is Lilly's phone, she can't talk right now, so puh-leeze leave a message. Thank yuh!" It was followed by a cut off giggle of Lilly and me, and then came the, _beep! _

That struck me as very strange that she didn't answer her phone. Next to family and friends, her cell-phone came in as third on her priority list. Mostly because her mom strongly opposed technical objects, and teenagers with phones.

Her dad had gotten Lilly her cell phone for her thirteenth birthday, and it was the only piece of technology Lilly owned, except for a small shower radio, and a twelve inch "family" television that didn't even have cable. So, when Lilly got her phone, me and her swapped to do our answering machines for each other.

I left a message saying:"Where are you? Call me back when you here this. TTYL!"

I sat there, mystified. Where could she have gone? To the beach? Alone? That's unlikely. With her mom? That's even more unlikely. To the mall? She's totally broke. I couldn't come up with a good excuse for the life of me. I just hoped she had a pretty good excuse for the life of me. I just hoped she had a pretty good one.

Then, I decided to do something I hadn't done since Lilly got her phone, call the home number. All I got there was: _ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, _"This is the Truscott residence we're not here now, so leave a message!" I hung up, I was starting to worry. It was Saturday, and neither of Lilly's parents worked on weekends. Then, something happened that relieved my worries. My phone rang. The collar id said: Lilly.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. Instead of hearing Lilly's peppy, cheer-leading voice I heard someone else.

"Hello, Miley." It was Mrs. Truscott. She sounded terribly upset. "Lilly's in the hospital. She got hit by a car."

My head was spinning. Lilly, in the hospital?

"Is she hurt?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. You might want to come, oh and can you break the news to Oliver?" She sounded so weary, so broken, I agreed.

Dad drove me to the hospital, I burst in there, trying to find my way through my blury tears. Finally, I found Lilly's parents and a sober-looking doctor.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Yourr daughter's gone. She was DOA--Dead On Arrivle. There was nothing we could do."

The off-white walls started pulling together, by knees were buckling. Not Lilly! No! I collapsed on the hard tile floor, but I remember the last thought I had before everything went black was:

_She was on her way to see me. It was my fault. _

**I'm sorry, I didn't finish that chapter before I posted it. My bad. Sorry!**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	2. Tragedy

**Srry 4 not updating in a while, but here I am now!! Enjoy,**

CHAPTER TWO: Tragedy

Tragedy: noun. 1. unhappy fate. Lot, bad fortune, misfortune, doom, problem, error, mistake.--Ant. Happiness, fortune, success.

The perfect word for the worst situation.

"She was hit by a drunk driver." Sobbed Mrs. Truscott.

A drunk driver? I thought they only drove at night, on highways. Not in the middle of the day in a neighborhood!

"The lady brought her to the hospital..."

The lady? I thought only guys drove drunk, not women.

"But it was too late."

I felt a little weight come off my shoulders. Now there were three people to blame: 1. The drunk driver. 2. The doctors. 3. Me. Then, I tried to let myself off the hook even more, by saying it was all _Hannah Montana's _fault. It was _her _pictures, after all. But that didn't help at all. Do you want to know the reason? _I'm _Hannah Montana. As if he was reading my mind, Dad said,

"What about your concert?"

"Tomorrow?!" He nodded. "There is no way. My best friend d-d-d...died today." The truth hit me hard. It was like I was just slugged in the stomach. Lilly wasn't just gone for a couple hours, or even a month or two, she was _dead. _FOREVER. I leaned back in the seat of the car, and started crying again. Crying wasn't the word, drowning in my own salty tears, was the word.

"Sorry, Honey. I'll have it cancelled, no matter how hard that'll be." He pet my hair and gently wiped my tears away, but they kept coming.

"Tomorrow's Tuesday." I thought about how hard school would be to sit through. A million times harder to sit through than 3:29pm on the last day of school.

"Don't worry about it, Bud. Just relax. You'll take tomorrow off."

I don't remember relaxing at all. I got home, locked myself in my bedroom with a box-full of tissues and cried my heart out. Do tragedies come in three's? My mom died, Jake left and Lilly...is gone. Hopefully it does.

_Knock, knock. _

"Go away." I moaned and sucked down a pound full of snot and spit and salty tears that had strayed into my mouth.

"Can't I come in?" Oliver asked.

"Fine." I closed my puffy, bloodshot eyes. "The key is on top of the door."

I don't know how that shrimp was going to reach it, all I knew was that I wasn't stepping out from my warm, safe covers. Finally, the doorknob turned and there was Oliver, stading in my used-tissue-filled room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No." I wiped my mascara-smeared face.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"No." I didn't even bother to ask him if he was. I was in pain. Deep, unhealable pain.

"Me neither."

"Cool."

"Yah."

There wasn't much to talk about. I mean, what do you talk about to your friend when your best friend...was gone? It was as awkward as when I told Oliver I was Hannah Montanna, times a million. Normally, Oliver and I weren't alone together. Lilly was always there to break the ice.

"Oh, Lilly!" A lump formed in my throat.

"Huh?" Oliver snapped back into reality. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

We sat in silence a few minutes longer before Oliver said, "I'd better go home to eat." And even though it was four-o'-clock in the afternoon, I just nodded.

"Just remember--I'm here for you."

Once again, I nodded. It was like I was an emotion-less robot. Nodding, sitting, and staring. I felt like _I _was the dead one, or asleep. Yah, that's it! This is all a wacked-out dream, no, a nightmare. Soon, I'll wake up and Lilly will skateboard here, and we'll look through the Hannah pictures. And then we'll argue over whether to go to the mall or the beach, but the beach always wins. Maybe we can even have a sleep over tonight, like we like to do. And even though it's a school night, I'm sure I can pressure my dad into it. We could pick out outfits together and ride, or maybe walk, to school. Yah.

Now, all I have to do is wake up.

**sorry, there was really no point to this chapter, maybe the next one'll be better. Miley's in extreme denial. But don't be fooled, Lilly did get hit by a car, and she did die. Miley just wants to fool herself. But denial can't last forever. Please Review! **

**Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	3. The Counselor

**Thnx so much for the reviews! It really encourages me, if you know what I mean! Without further ado, here's Chapter three!**

CHAPTER THREE: The Counselor

"Miley, can you come see me?" Dad called from--guess where--the kitchen.

"I'm busy!" I yelled in a carefully selected monotone.

"I need to talk to you."

"And I need my sleep!" I thrust my head into the pillow. Unfortunatly that didn't block out my dad's ever-sympathetic voice.

"Darling, please." I could just see his puppy dog pout.

I threw off my blanket in exasperation.

"Honey, are you okay?" dad asked as I pulled myself unwillingly into the kitchen. I just shook my head, and let my brown curls slap me in the face. "Your appointment's soon." I gave him my: _What-are-you-talking-about? _look.

"What appointment?"

"I scheduled you for a grief counselor."

"A what?! I don't need a shrink!" I was about to stomp off to my room, when Dad said something that caught my attention.

"I went to one."

"When? I don't remember that."

"You were pretty young. It was after your mother died. It helped a lot. So, please. Just try it; if you don't like it you can stop going. Please." So, after that heartfelt story, I reluctantly agreed.

The next thing I knew, I was in a quaint room, with a lady staring intently at me. She had the: I'm-a-professional-and-I'm-here-to-help, look. With her dark brown hair pulled back into a orderly, yet messy bun, the weird shaped, purple rimmed glasses, and a gray with a purple shirt suit. It's like she had her glasses to match her outfit. Her green eyes stared into mine, and I felt so awkward.

So, instead of looking at her, I decided to look around the room. It was painted a comforting, cream color, there were abstract pictures on each wall. One looked like someone had been cut up, removed, and then someone painted the concrete splattered with blood. That wasn't very relaxing. There was a small tree-ish plant in the corner, and above the door in the back was a saying: _Your eyes are a window to your soul. Let your soul out. _Creepy, I thought.

"Hello." Said the woman. She extended her hand in welcome. "I'm Margaret Lepezt. But you can call me Margie." I just stared at her hand, until she uncomfortably moved it back to her lap.

"Miley." I said in my most convincing: I-don't-care look.

"That's a different name, how'd you get it?" I didn't offer an answer, just looked at my lap. I was going to make this as hard for her as possible. So far, I thought, I'm not coming back here. "Margie was my great-grandmother's name." I could tell that she wasn't going to leave me alone so I said,

"Miley was my mom's middle name."

"Ahh. So, how old are you?" She asked. I challenged her with:

"How old are you?" She was a little taken aback, before she answered with a blush:

"Thirty five."

"Fourteen." I told her evenly. This woman wasn't going to get a conversation going with me, I didn't even know her. One to two word answers would do nicely.

"I'm going to take it that you don't want to be here." My I-don't-care look dissapeared for a moment. How did she know that? But of course, how many fourteen-year olds want to go to _counseling? _ "You know, I came to a counselor when I was fifteen." I just raised my eyebrows at her. "Do you want to know why?" _Does it even matter? _I asked to myself. She doesn't want my answer. If I said no, she would tell me anyway, so I slouched back in my chair; ready for a long, "life story".

"My mom was killed in a car accident." I couldn't help but give her my full attention after that. "She died when I was fifteen. I was torn apart. I couldn't take it. My mom? She was my everything. The one I went to when I had problems, when I had my first kiss, she was ALWAYS there for me. I couldn't take it. I went into denial for a long, long time. I would make up stories about where she had gone, and what we were going to do when she got back. I would give her the biggest hug, something that I hadn't done since I turned ten. Then, we would go to the mall together, something she always wanted to do, but I was too "embarrassed" to be seen with her. We would buy hot fudge sundaes without nuts, her favorite food. But, after a couple months the denial was gone, and replaced with anger, at myself, at the doctors, for not not saving her, and the driver who ran into her car."

I nodded, completely understanding her situation. It wasn't like she was a thirty-five year old stranger anymore, but a fifteen-year old peer, going through the same situation as her.

"Then I started hanging out with the wrong crowd. I went to drinking parties, and got drunk. I stared doing some drugs, and even though my father was pretty clueless to all this, he decided it was time I saw a counselor. I'll never forget Amy, my counselor. She understood me, my problems, I went to an AA meeting, and got over my drinking problem. Everything seemed to get better, and that's why I decided to become a counselor, to help kids just like me." Then, Margie looked at her watch, "Uh oh, you're times up." With that line she went straight back to being a thirty five year old conselor. "See you next week?"

I just nodded and left the room. Feeling confused and overwhelmed I called Oliver. Unfortunatly, he didn't answer his phone, so I left a message. "Oliver, I'm sorry how I treated you earlier. I know your going through hard times, just like me. Maybe you could come over tomorrow, and we could watch some home videos of Lilly. I really miss her. Call me soon, bye!"

**If you liked the chapter review please! Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	4. Friends and Tears

**Srry, it's been so long since I've updated, but oh, well. Here it is, Ch. Four.**

CHAPTER FOUR: Friends and Tears

"Hey, Miley. I got your message, and I think we should get together tomorrow. I mean, get together, in a friendly way. I mean...never mind. See you tomorrow?"

"Uh huh." Miley closed her eyes; listening to Oliver talk to himself like that made her nod off.

"Okay, my mom'll drope me off around nine."

"Hmm, hmm."

"Well, bye." Oliver hung up the phone and stared at it. Had he just made a date with...Miley? No! It was just two friends hanging out, he was in love with Lilly. Wait...Lilly...

"Oliver!" Yelled a "man" voice.

"Coming, Mom!" Oliver stuffed some tapes in his backpack, grapped a brown monkeying-around sweatshirt and headed out of his room.

"It's a little chilly out, do you want to grap a jacket?" She asked in her: I'm-a-concerned-parent voice.

Oliver held up the sweatshirt. He put it on and smoothed out the picture of the monkey with the bright blue hair, blowing a bubble. It was his favorite sweatshirt, and not only becase he looked smokin' in it, but because Lilly gave it to him.

"Here's your bag." She lifted the backpack as if it had ten cinder blocks inside. "Why is this thing so _heavy?" _

"No reason." Oliver said, and hastily took it away from prying eyes.

"So, do you want me to come in with you?" Mrs. Oken "shushed" her hair and looked in the car-mirror.

"No, Mom. I can find the door myself. Thanks for the offer." Oliver tried to keep his mother away from the Stewart residence, on the small guess that she had a "thing" for Robbie. In fact, Lilly was quite sure of it. Lilly...Oliver's thoughts came to a hult as he stared at the bag with filled eyes.

"Oliver." His mom patted his shoulder.

"What?" His voice cracked and the lump in his throat threatened to burst.

"Oliver, we're here."

"Okay." He didn't want to talk any more than necessary, or he might cry. Men didn't do that. Not even if the love-of-their-life, their future wife--died.

"Oh, hey Oliver." Miley said when she opened up the door; as if she was expecting someone else. And, actually, she was. Lilly was supposed to be the one at the door, skateboard in hand, telling her that everything was a big misunderstanding, that even though it's still bad, that someone else got hit, and she was fine.

Oliver and Miley just sat there on the un-lumpy couch, deep in thoughts of their own until Jackson walked by and said dully:

"I'm going to work." He walked out the door, slaming it behind him.

"Me too, Bud." Robbie also walked out, repremanding Jackson for ruining the doors.

"So...what's in the bag?" Miley asked.

"Just some of Lilly's things, and some tapes."

"Great. Hand me a tape, and I'll pop it in. Meanwhile, you can set the other stuff on the coffee table." Miley turned on the TV and pressed play on the VCR, and sat down next to Oliver.

"Are you sure this thing's on?" Asked Lilly's confused voice, as the camera pointed sideways at Oliver. Then the camera turned around to reveal Lilly poking at the lense.

"Yes, it's on." Said an annoyed, yet love-struck Oliver

"Oh, and that recorded? How embarrassing." Liilly laughed.

Miley and Oliver looked at eachother with tear-streaked faces.

"And now..." Said Oliver's amazing announcing voice. "Lilly will attempt...a something-or-other." Lilly giggled.

"You know nothing of _thee _skateboard." she said in a superior voice.

"Just do it already!" Lilly attempted to do her trick, the board got stuck in a crack on the sidewalk, and Lilly fell flat on her face. Then, she jumped up, put her hands in the air, and said:

"And she sticks the landing."

Then, it cuts to the grass. There was a cricket in the grass. Hopping. Moving. Jumping. In the grass.

"Sorry, that's...something else." Oliver took the tape out.

"Here's one I got from the backstage security camera. Miley played a different tape.

There was Lola by the "crew only" food table. She looked around, to make sure no one was watching. She then stuck her hand in the chocolate fountain, pulled her hand out, stuck it in her mouth, and walked casually away.

Oliver and Miley laughed at the good times past. That day went by like a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream. Neither of them wanted it to end, because Lilly was there, on the couch.

It was Oliver, Miley and Lilly, if only for one day, one blissful day; full of friends and tears.

**srry it's not that long, but I'll try to update sooner. Please Review, review review!! Luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	5. Back to School

**Thnx to all those reviewers out there, u really keep me going:)**

CHAPTER FIVE: Back to School

Miley stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. The less red-and-puffy eyes stared back at her. She put a little more powder around them to blend and make it look like she hadn't cried her heart out a couple minutes ago. It was going to be her first day of school without Lilly since third grade, the year Miley moved to Malibu. If she could get through the first day, maybe everything else would go well.

Everyone would be sympathetic, swarming her, asking questions. It would almost be like telling everyoene she was Hannah Montana, but worse if she added in the emotional pain; taking a stab at her heart every step she took.

"Miles!" Her dad called. He had taken the morning off so he could drive his baby to school. "You don't have to go, you can take one more day off if you'd like."

No matter how tempting that sounded to have another day like yesterday, she'd have to face the kids sooner or later. And plus, all the homework she'd have, that'd be killer.

"No, I'm going." She called on her way out the door. "Oliver needs me." Boy, did she have that flipped around, but not for the life of her, did she want to admit it.

"Okay." Robbie carried Miley's backpack into the new Suberu Impressa(SP), and set it on the seat. He took a deep breath, started the car, pulled slowly out of the driveway, and said with fatherly-care:

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more sure than you." She suppresed an old-fasioned "miley-giggle".

"Okay." He pulled the car in front of the school, **(A/N: I know that they don't live that close to school, & he wouldn't have to drive her, just pretend!) ** "Have a good day."

Miley replied with an unsure, half-smile, and headed towards the door.

"Hey Miley." Oliver greeted her when she stepped in. He looked like he had picked his outfit from under the bed, and hadn't found the comb for a while.

"Did you get _any _sleep?" She asked as they headed to their lockers. Oliver shook his head.

"Not since the day before yesterday, you know?"

Miley felt kind of guilty. Like Oliver missed Lilly more than she had. Miley had slept like a baby last night. With the exeption that she woke up at one-thirty and cried. But after that, she fell asleep and slept in until a whopping seven-thirty. But she nodded as if she understood completely.

"Hey Miley." Said a smooth and familar voice behind her. No, it couldn't be. She spun around to realize--it was...

"Jake!" She smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Miss me?" She nodded with a confused look on her face.

"But you're supposed to be shooting a move. In Armenia **(right?) **Not here."

"Well, you know how Frankie backed out?" Miley nodded. "Well, he backed, back in. There was nothing my people could do about it since I wasn't in a signed contract. So...after an infamous long airplane ride, here I am."

"Yes you are."

Jake gave her his cocky, I'm-So-Awesome grin. "Yep." Then he got an I'm-_almost­_-completely-serious look. "Are we going out?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"I...um..." Miley wasn't expecting that question. Just then, Sarah walked past them and threw a sympathetic glance at Miley.

"I heard about Lilly, and I want you to know that I'm praying for you guys."

Miley nodded. She bent forward, as if someone had pounded her in the gut. She had FORGOTTEN about _Lilly. _How could she? Once again, Miley was hit with a wave of guilt. She fell into Jake's arms. As she felt her self-control dissinagrate, she sobbed.

"Miley..." Jake whispered into her ear. She looked up. "We should get to class..." Miley looked around the hall. Oliver was standing by his locker, staring at them, but otherwise there was no one around.

"I didn't even hear the bell ring." She admitted, sucking down her snot.

"So, if you want to, that is, tell me what happened to Lilly?"

For being a movie-star, he definatly wasn't in "the loop", but Miley cut him some slack since he had been gone.

"She-she-she's...'dead'." Miley mouthed the word dead, she couldn't say it.

Jake's mouth dropped and his eyes popped. But when Miley started sobbing again, he maintained his posture, for her sake.

"I'll take it from here." Oliver said, protectivly leading her towards the office. He embraced her until she finally stopped crying.

"Do you want to go home, or lay down here for a while?" He asked.

"Can, can I go to your house?" She asked. "I don't want to face my dad." She thought about how sure of herself she had sounded that morning.

"Of course you can, Miles." He answered soothingly. He lead her into the office, explained the situation to the nurse, and called his mom. As they waited for Mrs. Oken, Miley expressed her gratitude to Oliver,

"Thanks so much, Oliver. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm here for you Miley. I love you." He said. Miley was his third favorite woman. He had decided. 1. Lilly 2. Mom 3. Miley. And if Miley was his only option...but he couldn't forget Lilly, he thought fiercly. Lilly would be his love forever. Forever.

"Thanks a lot, Mrs. Oken." Miley said as she stepped into their house. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Mrs. Oken nodded an understanding.

"You can have Oliver's room for now." Then she commented on how messy it was, but Miley didn't care. She just needed a bed, and a ton of tissues.

As she snuggled into the bed she breathed in the comforting smell of Oliver **(A/N: U know how each person smells differently?) **and thought: _Now I've got three problems:_

_1. Lilly's gone_

_2. Jake's back_

_3. I might be in love with Oliver._

Little did Miley know, but that list would gradually get longer.

**Thnx 4 reading!!!!! Please review, isn't Oliver sweet?**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	6. I'm Sorry For Lilly

**OK, thnx 4 the name of the country, Romania. I was close!! I don't own Hannah or the song Hurt, that's Christina Agulara(SP)**

CHAPTER SIX: I'm Sorry for Lilly

Oliver's POV:

Everywhere I turn, I see Lilly. Everywhere. I can't escape. Oh, my gosh! I'm a lunatic. I stumbled onto a stool at Rico's.

"Need something?" Jackson asked me.

"A water, please." I'm probably just tired and dehydrated. Yah, that's it. Right when I admit to myself I'm tired, every part of my body seems to weigh fifty pounds more. Jackson set the water in front of me, I just stared at it, unable to pick it up.

"You okay?" He asked. I gave him a mixture of a nod, and head shake. "Dude, you need to sleep. Go home." He directed.

I found myself picking up one heavy foot after the other, walking towards my house. I dind't let my mom know I was home, like I usually do, but just tackled the difficulty of walking up the stairs.

My room looked just like it did before Ieft, clothes and boxers spewed all over the floor, like my dresser had thrown up. I collasped on the bed, and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

Miley's POV:

I woke up suddenly to find a very shallow-breathing, pretty much passed-out, human being. I was startled beyond all-reason, until I noticed that it was Oliver. When did I fall asleep? All I remember is laying down, and creating a waterfall of tears. Oliver's body shifted so it was facing me. So I did the only logical thing--turned the way he was and fit my clothed body into his. So, this is what it would feel like being Mrs. Miley Oken, I remember thinking before I fell asleep once again.

No one's POV:

_Knock, knock, knock! _Oliver and Miley both became wide awake. Miley blushed as she scooted away from him.

"Oliver, are you in there?" Mrs. Oken asked doubtfully.

"Yah...Mom?"

"Is...is Miley in there...with you?"

"Umm...yah."

Mrs. Oken opened the door, stomped into the room, and threw off their covers. She let out a thankful sigh when she saw that both of them were fully clothed.

"Mom! What did you think?" Oliver asked accusingly.

"I...um...you and Miley...together..." She stuttered, turning more red than Miley had a few moments ago.

"Bye." She retreated back into the sanctuary of the hallway.

Miley giggled nervously at the awkward moment. Although both of them wanted to jump up and break the silence, but they were too exhausted. _If We were a movie _started playing from Miley's jeans. Oliver gave her a quizical look as she dug through her pockets. She pulled out her phone, flipped it open, and said:

"Hello?"

"Hi, Babe, how are you doing?" Jake asked. Miley blushed and turned down the volume. For some reason, Miley felt weird talking to Jake around Oliver.

"Better." She whispered.

"Okay, just calling to check up on you." Awww...Jake was sooo sweet! No! she liked Oliver! Wait...what? "So...I was going to this party on Friday, and I didn't want ot go with anyone but you. Plus I thought it would help you, you know, forget."

Miley nodded until Oliver nudged her, reminding her that she was on the phone and Jake couldn't see her.

"Sure."

"Great. Will you be in school tomorrow?" Miley pondered the question. Would she be ready?

"Yes." Miley decided firmly. "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Definatly." She sighed and hung up. Oh, wouldn't Lilly be so proud of her!

Miley opened the phone and went to the contacts list. She scrolled down the old-fashioned way until it said: _Lilly. _She pressed the send button and stuck it to her ear. _Ring, ring, ring, ring. _The answering machine was about to pick up when a scratchy voice said: "Hello?"

"Oh, um...Mrs. Truscott. I'm sorry. I don't know, I was just...compelled to call Lilly, you know?"

"Yes, of course dear."

"Are you okay?"

"I've definatly been better." She answered.

"Look, I'm sorry." Miley came up with.

"For the call?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"No, for Lilly."

"Darling, surely you don't think Lilly's death was your fault, do you?"

"But it was." Miley started crying. "She was on her way to see me."

"Oh, baby...no, no, no, This wasn't your fault!" Mrs. Truscott was like a mother to Miley, ever since her own had passed away. "Do not even think that! This was no one's fault."

"What about that drunk driver?"

"She--she made a mistake." Mrs. Truscott told Miley and herself. "But in the end she did the right thing." She paused to cough. "I'm sure she'll never do it again." She soberly said.

"I mean, you're not mad?"

"Angry, no. Upset, yes." A beeping rang in Miley's ear.

"Sorry, I've got another call. Take care, okay?"

"You too. Bye Miley."

"Bye." Miley beeped to the other call. "Hello?"

"Sweetie? Are you still at Oliver's? Mrs. Oken, I mean, Carrie told me."

"Yah, I am."

"Do you think you could do a concert?" Her dad asked uncertainly.

She started to wine when she had an idea. "Sure, I'll come home and get ready." Miley practically ran home, leaving Oliver behind, confused and half-asleep in his bed.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I didn't think I could make it. Something horrid happened earlier this week. A close friend passed." The crowd expressed some oh's and aww's. "So this song is for her." Miley gripped the microphone and started to sing:

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were, but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

Ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I wanna call you

But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye

When it comes to this, oooh

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes

And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away

Ooh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line

To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

"Sorry, Lilly." She ended, and walked off the stage.

**If you read the words of this song, it fits PERFECTLY into my story!! Thnx 4 reading, pleeeeze review!!!!**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	7. I'll Have a Sprite

**Srry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I've had tons of homework!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: I'll have a Sprite

Miley stared at the clock. 3:25...3:26...3:27...3:28...3:29, she held her breath as the hand hit 3:30 and the bell rang. She made a dash for the door, gathered her things at her locker, and hurried to leave. Miley's main goal was to make it past Oliver, she didn't want to tell him she was going to a party. Partly because he'd think she was celebrating after Lilly died, and also because of Jake...

But sure enough: "Hey Miles. In a hurry, are we?" Oliver asked staring at her. Now that saying in Margie's office made sense. She felt like he could see right through her.

"Kinda..." Miley stared at the ground.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." She stated, as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"I mean tonight." He corrected himself.

Miley knew that Oliver wouldn't approve of where she was going. He wouldn't understand the need to be with other people, besides him and her family. Her father understood that need completely, but then again, he didn't know _who's_ party she was going to.

Bobbie Marton was the trouble-maker of the school. He should've gone to ninth grade this year, but he failed fifth grade. Bobbie was a popular, "cool" kid. Probably the second most popular kid in school, next to Jake.

So, although Jake and Bobbie were "friends" Bobbie held a strong hatred for Jake out of pure jealousy. But, Miley could tell, he put on a happy-face and was buddie-buddie with Jake. It was rumored that Bobbie would have alcohol at the party, but people were probably just making up stories because they weren't invited.

"Where are you going?" Oliver repeated.

"A party." He gave her a quizical look. "a Hannah party." She lied. "It's a little something Stacey put together after she found out about Lilly, kind of a mourning get-together."

Oliver nodded. He looked relieved. Which made Miley feel all the worse. I'm lying! She wanted to yell. Can't you tell?

"For a second I thought you were talking about Bobbie Marton's party. Words out that his parents are going to be gone for the weekend."

"Pssht! Bobbies party? Heh! Like I would be invited to that!" Miley smiled nervously.

"Yah, I guess." Oliver nodded understandingly. "Well, you'd better get going, you don't want to be late for your get-together."

"Of course not. Bye Oliver. Take care." She waved to him on her way out the door.

"Take care."

Miley looked longingly back at Oliver as she got in her dad's car. She remembered a time when she could tell Oliver and Lilly anything. If Lilly was there, Miley would tell her all about Jake and the upcoming party, and her strange new feelings towards Oliver. But she couldn't tell that to Oliver.

When they got to the house, Miley went straight to her room. It was three forty-five and she had a lot to do before the party at six. Jake was picking her up at five forty-five so that would give her two hours to get ready. Once she got to her room she was faced with another problem.

But this was a problem faced by everybody, especially those of the female gender. This problem was easily, or somewhat easily fixed. It could take five minutes or an hour. The problem was: finding the perfect outfit.

Miley needed something that said I-Like-To-Have-Fun, but Not-Too-Much-Fun, especially since she had to sneak past her dad on the way there. It was already four thirty once Miley found her party clothes. It was a ruffled black mini-skirt, which complimented her tan legs, and a pink sparkley halter, covered with a three-quarter sleeved, black half-shirt.

She set it on the counter by the sink and took an half-an-hour shower. Then, after blow-drying and fixing her hair into a messy-pony tail, getting dressed, and putting her make-up on, her dad called from the kitchen.

"You look nice, Hun." He commented. "But leggings would make it look nicer." Robbie added.

"Oh Dad!" Miley pushed him and sat down at the table.

"Has Jake called?" She asked.

"Nope, but he should be here soon. Do you want a sandwich?"

"No." Miley thought about how bulgy her stomach looked in this shirt, and how chuby her uncovered thighs were. "I'll eat at the party." _I've got to stop lying like this! _Miley thought.

Her father's arguing and parental advice was interrupted by the door bell.

"It's Jake!" Miley squealed as she ran to answer it. "Hi...Oliver." Miley stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here for support. Where's your wig?"

"Oh, it's umm...drying out! Yah. It was too close to the shower and got wet."

Then Robbie came into the living room. "Oh, Oliver. I didn't know you were going too."

"He's not. It's an all-girl party, _remember_?" Miley asked giving him a look.

"Of course." Her dad saved her hind end.

Then Miley ran to get her wig.

"Oliver, while Miley's getting ready, can you come into the kitchen?" Robbie asked. Oliver's phone started vibrating.

"That's my mom." He said. "She's out in the car. Tell Miley to stay strong, and that I'll always be there for her. See you later Mr. Stewart."

"Bye, Oken." Oliver raced out the door to his impatient mother.

Miley threw off her wig, fixed her hair, and ran back to the living room, thinking: _that was a close one._

"What was that all about?" Robbie asked.

While Miley was trying to think of a lie, she was literally saved by the bell, for the second time that night.

"Hi, Jake."

"Miley, are you ready?" Jake asked, looking hott in a pair of relaxed jeans and a suit-jacket, thing.

"Yep. Bye Dad, love you." Miley pulled Jake out into his limo.

"Finally." She turned her attention to Jake. "Why did you bring the limozine?"

"So I can arrive in style. Besides, I've been waiting for this night _all _week." He gazed into Miley's eyes and leaned in.

_Miley, you do not like him, oh, who am I kidding, yes you do! He's soooo cute. And that thundermint..hmmm..._

Their lips touched and this time there wasn't a crew and camera watching, Hannah wasn't there, but now that they were kissing, Miley had no one to "spill" to. She couldn't tell Oliver, since she'd lied to him the entire time, and she could't tell Lilly.

The car door opened, stopping the kiss. They were at Bobbie's party, and there looked like there were a lot of other kids there.

"Jake, my man!"

"Bobbie!" The two man-hugged.

"Thanks for coming, dude. And who's this?" He asked, gesturing to Miley.

"This is my gorgeous date, Miley Stewart. Miley this is famous, and my friend, Bobbie."

Bobbie bowed after the intro, making Miley giggle. Then he put on a more serious face and said, "I heard about Lilly." Miley swallowed her smile. "I'm sorry, here I am, ruining all the fun. Do you want something? Anything to drink, maybe?"

Miley thought about it. Surely drinking something could quench the hunger slowly creeping into her stomach.

"I'll have a sprite."

Bobbie laughed, and Jake, embarrassed for his date, turned to her. "He means alcohol." He whispered.

Miley turned red. How embarrassing! She sounded like a childish idiot. She racked her brain for a tasty alcoholic beverage and asked for the only thing that came to mind.

"Can I have a wine cooler, please?"

"Course, Babe. I'll make one for ya, be right back."

Jake whispered something in his ear that he thought Miley didn't hear. Indeed she did, and it hurt her pride deeply.

"Not much alcohol, you know what I mean?"

Bobbie responded with: "I don't think she's _ever _had a drink. But that's okay. One Almost-Virgin cooler coming right up."

Jake mingled with some of his friends and Bobbie went to get her drink, so Miley was left alone.

"Nice outfit." Came a voice from behind.

"Definatly your color." Agreed another.

"Hi." Miley turned around. "Amber, Ashley." She tried to hide her surprise at their compliments. "Thanks."

"So, you're here with Jake?" Ashley asked. Miley nodded. "I'm here with Johnny, and Amber's a third wheel."

"Hey!" She wined and slapped Ashley's shoulder.

"I'm just stating the fact."

Miley noted that both girls had a drink in their hands. Amber had a beer can and Ashley a glass filled with, undoubtably, wine. Then, Johnny came up and asked Ashley to dance to the hot hip-hop song playing loudly. Ashley agreed and they left to grind with the other twenty couples on the "dance floor".

"You're not going to leave me, are you, Miley?" Amber asked in a really annoying high-pitched voice.

"No." Miley answered flatly. Was Ashley Amber's only friend? Finally, Bobbie came back with Miley's wine cooler.

"It's strawberry, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Miley answered.

"Where's Jake?"

"Don't know."

"He left you two beautiful women here by yourselves? Man, I have to teach that boy some class." He earned a giggle from Amber, but not from Miley. She was feeling a little self-absorbed. Thinking about Lilly, she even considered giving up. Killing herself would be so much easier than going through this unbearable pain.

She didn't even notice that Bobbie had left.

"We should switch." Amber suggested. "I'll take a drink of your drink, and you take a drink of mine." Miley was so zoned out she hadn't even noticed the glass in her hand, she hadn't even sampled it yet.

"Umm..." Miley was a little hesitant. She had tried beer before, when she was like ten, but had spit it out in utter disgust. "Okay." What they heck, why not?

So, they traded and Miley braced herself for the swig. She finally drank it and almost spit it back out in Amber's face, but she forced it down. The beer burned all the way down her throat, and she understood the term: fire water. Amber noticed the disgusted look on her face.

"It doesn't taste very good the first time." She admitted. "Your's is okay, but there's not enough in it. Come on, let me fix it up." Amber led Miley into the kitchen, and grabbed a wine out of the refrigerator.

Miley gaped at all the alcohol. "Who bought all this?" She asked.

"Oh, that was Bobbie's HOT older brother, Micha. He's really supportive in his brother's social life. Plus Bobbie's parents are alcoholics." Miley wanted to say: And your not? But held her tongue.

Miley watched Amber fill the glass to the top with wine, and then mix the drink with a straw. She took a long drink, set it down and sighed. "That's much better. Here, try it." She wasn't sure that she wanted to after the beer, but did anyway. It's not like one drink mattered. So, she took a swig. It went down a lot easier than the beer, and had a nice fruity taste.

"Yum."

"You like it?" Miley nodded.

"Good." Amber looked satisfied, and they left the kitchen, and moved into the living room. It was getting really hot and crowded.

"Ugh, can I take my shirt off?" Miley asked.

"I'm sure the guys would like it." Amber giggled at her own joke. Miley ignored it and removed the black shirt. All of the sudden, Jake appeared out of no where.

"Damn, girl. You look hot." Miley wanted to chew him out, and ask him why he left her here with Amber, but blushed at the compliment. "Do you want to dance?"

Miley looked around. She knew he expected her to grind with him, everyone else was. But she had never done that before. It looked pretty easy, so she agreed. Miley handed off her sweater and drink to Amber and moved out onto the dance floor. Jake seemed to love Miley's dancing, but she was afraid her skirt was too short. She kept pulling it down, but Jake whispered into her ear:

"You don't need to pull it down, it's just fine the way it is." He had a bit of longing in his voice. Miley knew he was longing to do something more than dancing with her, but Miley wasn't sure she wanted to give him anything more. They had already kissed in the limo, what more did he want from her?

"Come on, it's getting hot in here, let's go grab a drink."

"Okay."

Miley found Amber and got her belongings, Amber was wearing her sweater, because she was cold. But, she had also almost finished Miley's drink.

"I'll go make you another one." Jake offered, so Miley went and sat on the staircase, waiting for him to return.

She looked around the crowded room. She saw Bobbie with some girls around him, and Amber walked up to her.

"Where's Ashley and Johnny?" Miley asked her.

"Oh, they're probably upstairs somewhere." Amber giggled.

"Where?"

"In a bedroom. Maybe if they're all not taken, you and Jake could do what Ashley and Johnny are." Amber giggled again. Then Jake came back, with a beer and Miley's drink.

"See you later, thanks for the sweater."

Miley was about to ask for it back, but Amber had already dissapeared into the crowd. She took a sip of her drink. This one tasted different, like there was a lot more alcohol in it, but Miley acted like everything tasted the same. She finished the first one surprisingly fast, and Jake readily got her another one. Drink after drink, Miley's vision became hazy. She felt like she was walking through a dream.

But it was a good dream. It had her and Jake, and wonderful kissing, and good tasting drinks. It had nice music and nice people. There was no Lilly, no nagging Oliver, nothing bad. Jake didn't drink that much, only three beers, and he seemed wide awake. Miley and Jake started making out deeply, and everything else wenta way too. It was her and Jake, in a dream, no, a haze.

"It's getting crowded in here." He whispered to Miley. She nodded her head as best as she could. "I know somewhere we can go for some privacy. Miley nodded/shook her head again, and was led up the stairs by her date.

They went into a dark room, something Miley made out to be a bedroom, it looked like the master's. Jake started making out with her. "Oh Miley," He murmmered a couple times, then they sat on the bed and continued making out. Oh, it felt so right! Is this wrong? Miley wondered. She could't think straight, but it _felt _right. With Jake in her arms, nothing could go wrong.

Jake felt Miley up and down, and made some sighing noises, Miley started to get turned on, but she still didn't know what was going on. Then, Jake took off Miley's shirt and she got somewhat back into reality.

"What's going on?" Miley wondered.

"Miley?"

"What?" Jake stopped and put his hands in his lap. He threw her shirt on the ground. "I can't do this. You're drunk. This is wrong."

"No, drunk? What--" Miley's words slurred together. She felt like she had a huge head ache.

"Come with me." Miley once again followed Jake like a puppy. He lead her somewhere, but Miley was so out of it she didn't know where. The next thing she knew, she was standing in an incredibly cold shower. She screamed.

"What is going on?" She asked, as Jake turned off the water. "Jake?" Miley clutched the shower curtain. _How did I get naked in a freezing shower, in a bathroom I've never seen, with Jake? _The party slowly came back to her as Jake handed her a towel.

**It's kinda long, but did you like it? if I didn't get the alcoholic stuff right, I'm sorry. I've never drinken anything! ;) Pleeeeeez review, luv ya,**

**Blue-eyedchick**


	8. The Bowling Party

**omg. i haven't updated in literally forever!!!! I AM SOOO SORRY!! but pleez read my story!**

CHAPTER EIGHT: Bowling Party

Miley woke up to her alarm clock. _When did I set that? _She thought. _It's a Saturday._ She felt completely wasted, like she stayed up until six in the morning and woke up at six ten. It was a horrible groggy feeling, and on top of that, she had a headache. Probably from all the alcohol she had consumed. Miley didn't even remember how much she drank.

At least she wasn't throwing up, she had read some books and watched movies where when someone drank a lot their first time, they puked. Maybe Miley was a natural. Her father didn't even notice that Miley got home at two o clock, either. So, everything was good with the world

Everything, that is, except the death of Lilly, and her relationship with Oliver. Then it hit Miley that she had slept soundly, and didn't have nightmares about Lilly. She also hadn't been burdened with the thought of her best friend. Maybe this drinking thing wasn't so bad. But her head ache was still there, so she drug herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She pulled out the Advil and looked at the bottle.

13 years and up...2 tablets. 12 years and younger, see a doctor before use.

Miley shook three white pills onto her hand. She had a _bad_ head ache and if two was better than one, three must be fantastic. After swallowing the pills, Miley noticed how siletn the house was. She wandered into the kitchen, where a note was placed on the refrigerator.

_Bud, we went out ot breakfast, didn't want to wake you. Should be home around ten._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Miley glanced at the microwave clock. 9:00am. She had an hour to kill. What to do...homework? Eew. Chores? Even worse. Talk on the phone? She'd feel too guilty to talk to Oliver and too ashamed to talk to Jake. TV it is. Miley flopped onto the couch and turned on Celebrity Watch. Today there was a segment on some singer who was sent to rehab for being an alcoholic. How ironic.

_I am not anything like that! _Miley thought. _I only drank for one night, I'm not an alcoholic, and never will be! _The time flew as it always does when your watching TV, and before she knew it, her dad and Jackson were back.

"How was breakfast?" She asked.

"Good." Robbie patted his stomach. "Did you get a chance to eat?"

"Yah." Miley lied. She wasn't very hungry, but at least her head ache was gone. "I had a bar."

Jackson gave her an odd look. "We don't have anymore. I ate the last one yesterday."

"I saved one. I hid a couple in my room." Man, that lie came fast, like in a split second.

Her brother didn't seem quite satisfied by the answer, but he took it without a word and went to his room.

"How was that party?" Her dad asked.

"It was fun. There was a lot of food. Amber was amazingly nice, and Jake ended up being a gentleman." At least she didn't lie.

"That's good."

"Yep." Then, Miley's almost-dead phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miley! How are you? This is Amber!" Like she needed to say that, Miley could recognize that aggravated tone ANYWHERE.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"What about Ashley?"

"Oh, she got grounded for getting home at two in the morning!" Amber suppressed an evil ha-ha giggle, then a snort.

"Sure, for what?"

"For the bowling party at Jake's tonight, duh!" Miley was silent. There was a party, held by Jake, that she wasn't invited to? "Oh, weren't you invited? I thought for sure you'd..."

"Hold on, there's another call. Hello?"

"Hi Sweetums." Came Jake's relaxing voice. It healed Miley's ears after listening to Amber's naggy voice.

"Oh, hi, Jake. What's up?"

"You've earned a VIP incite to my bowling party tonight. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Sure, and Amber too, if you could. We're going shopping."

"Sweetness. I heard Ashley was grounded."

"You heard right." Miley groaned.

"See you tonight...seven o'clock sharp."

"See you."

"Miley, was that Jake?"k

"Yep. He's giving us a ride to his party. After shopping."

"Okay, meet me at the mall in half-an-hour?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye!"

Miley hung up. Going shopping with Amber. Lying to her family and friends. Drinking and coming all-too-close to third base. What was this world coming to? Miley ran to her Hannah Closet. She needed something to impress Amber. She finally settled on a cloth skirt with leggings, and an embellished pink tank top.

"Dad, I'm going to the mall!" She called.

"Have fun." He yelled back.

It was unbelievable how clueless her father was. He didn't even ask who she was going with. Oh, well, less to deal with. Miley lived a couple blocks away from the mall and loved to walk there, it burned calories. So, she grabbed her purse and headed for the mall.

"Hey Miley! Nice outfit!" Amber gushed the compliment.

"Thanks, you too." Miley winced inside at the horrible blue and yellow combination.

"So, I was thinking, wouldn't it be cute to have matching stuff? I think it would be cute."

"Sure." Miley really wanted to say: Why would I want to look at all like you? "That'd be fun." She said instead.

"Okay, let's go to Hollister." Amber led her towards the popular store. Miley had counted her money before she left. She had $31.02. Miley doubted that would get her more than a shirt. She did hav her emergency credit card...but she rememberd how much trouble that had caused.

Amber picked up a light blue tank top. Miley glanced at the price tag. $34.99. That shirt cost more than she had.

"Umm...Amber. I don't, umm...have enough money for that shirt." Miley blushed.

"That's okay." Amber pulled a card out of her purse. "I can spend all the money I want."

Miley recalled the BOD, bank of dad. That made Miley remember all the times Amber and Ashley had been mean to her and Lilly.

"Miley!" Amber waved her hand in front of Miley's face.

"What?" She snapped back into reality.

"This skirt, what do you think?" Amber held up something so short that Miley mistook it as launderie.

"I'm thinking that if I bend over in that, it'll be a free show!"

Amber giggled. "That's the point."

Miley rolled her eyes. "How about something longer? Something I could get out of the house in?"

"Fine." Amber sighed. "Party pooper. How about this?" She stretched out a white ruffled knee-length skirt.

"That looks nice." Miley agreed.

"How about this tubetop?" She showed Miley something that looked like a pink-and-white version of a sailor costume.

"Umm...I like the colors, but not the design." She was surprised there wasn't a miniature boat at the top.

"How about this?" Miley picked up a pink and white striped sparkly tank top.

"Cute! We should go shopping together more often." Amber commented. "How about you take the blue-and-white one, since I'm paying." Then she lowered her voice. "And plus, I'd probably look better in the pink one than you."

Miley quietly agreed, to make Amber fell better, but it made Miley feel worse. After getting the outfits, Amber realized that she didn't own one pair of shoes that didn't clash with the shirt. So they had to go shopping for shoes. Amber insisted on buying Miley a pair of shoes that cost $100.00. Her father would be furious if she spent that much money on a flimsy pair of sandals. But her dad wasn't there. And it wasn't her money.

Miley had a bad feeling about borrowing money from Amber. But that's what friends were for, right? but deep down, she knew that debt always had to be payed...one way or another.

"Are the two hot babes ready?" Jake called from the limo window.

"Coming!" squealed the esctatic Amber, slipping on her new shoes. Miley followed her out to the car.

"There they are." Jake opened the shiney back door.

"Miley, you look se...good." Jake finished awkwardly.

Images of the last party flashed into Miley's head. Maybe it was a bad idea to accept this invitation. But she was all dressed up, in a limo, heading to the party destination, sitting next to a date. There was no turning back.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Miley asked.

"Uh...my house." Jake said over Amber's giggles.

"I thought it was a...you have a bowling alley in your house?!" Miley recovered from her shocked look, a dropped jaw and widened eyes. "That's cool."

"Yup."

After driving for about ten minutes, they finally pulled up to Jake's "house". A better term for it could be "mansion" or small palace. It was a huge four-story, cream-colored home with a ginormous green lawn and a fountain out front with the words: Jake Ryan is the Best, engraved on it.

"Wow." Miley gasped as she stumbled out of the limo.

"Wow." She said in amazement as they walked towards the front door.

"Thanks." Jake smiled.

A butler opened the door, as if on cue, without anyone knocking.

Miley thought the outside of Jake's house was amazing, she was awestruck at the inside. It was completely white, and resembled the white house, and had a grand stair-case spiraling up.

"Hope you don't mind climbing stairs." Jake gave her his cocky grin.

Miley didn't mind climbing stairs. Until she stepped on number 181. Finally, they got to the fourth level and Jake opened a door marked "bowling alley". Inside was the nicest bowling alley she had ever seen. There were strobe lights blinding her, and music blowing out her eardrums. Looking around she saw most of the same people she had seen at Bobbie's party, with two differences. One: Ashley wasn't there. Two: Becca WAS.

But Becca didn't come alone, Miley noticed. She was with Johnny. Miley pointed this out to Amber.

"You didn't know?" Amber snorted. "Johnny's the biggest player, next to Bobbie of course."

Although Amber was giggling her head off, Miley didn't see what was so funny.

"How does Ashley fell about that?"

Amber laughed even harder and scrunched up her eyes.

"She doesn't know."

Miley looked at her new "friend" with new eyes. She had heard Amber was a backstabber, but didn't think it was _that _bad.

"Shouldn't you tell her?" Miley asked, almost confused at how Amber didn't know the first thing about friendship.

"Why?" Amber asked, taking a beer from a platter the butler was carrying around, and chugging some down.

"Because I thought you were her friend!" Miley screamed, but it came out as a normal tone of voice, because of the loud music.

"Whatever." Amber walked away to flirt with Johnny.

Miley couldn't take it anymore. She was leaving.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked a voice from behind her.

"I...umm...yah." Miley muttered, turning red at getting caught.

"You really shouldn't." Bobbie told her. "The party hasn't even started yet."

He signaled a butler. "Strawberry Wine Cooler, right?" Miley barly nodded. "So, are you all alone again?" She looked around as if it wasn't obvious.

"I guess so."

"You're not very social, are you?"

Miley shrugged, and the blush crept back into her cheeks.

"This should make your beautiful personality come out of hiding." He handed her the drink she had ordered.

"Thanks." Miley took a sip of the delisious beverage.

"So, do you know how to bowl?" He asked.

Miley once again shrugged.

"Well, let's go, me and you, play a game." Bobbie offered kindly.

"Sure."

A couple of drinks, and gutter-balls later, Miley watched Bobbie take his turn. She watched him walk towards the pins, positioning his bowling ball just so. Staring at his perfectly messy chesnut hair, his tall, just-buff-enough body, Miley realized that Bobbie was hott. He turned to her, his blue eyes shining with victory, his flawless white teeth smiling, making his oh-so-adorable dimples show, and said: "Did you see that?"

"It was..." Miley got lost in his eyes for a moment before sighing, "awesome."

"Thanks. Your turn."

Then, Miley thought, _Maybe this party wasn't so bad, after all._


	9. I had something in my teeth?

CHAPTER NINE: I had something in my teeth...?

"Miley...Miley..."

"Go away!" Miley laid on her side, pulling the tangled mess of blankets with her.

"Miley...wake up!" Someone pulled all the covers off, leaving Miley to curl up into the fetal position.

"Leave me alone!" She chattered her teeth, goosebumps popping up on her bare arms.

"Miley!"

"What?!" She sat up, glaring at her brother.

"What's this?" He put an empty beer bottle in her face.

Playing innocent, Miley raised her eyebrows. "I have no idea."

"Don't play dumb with me!" He ordered. "I found this, under your pile of dirty clothes." Accused Jackson.

"I'm truthfully telling you, I don't know how that got there."

"Whatever. You just don't remember because you were too drunk!"

Miley's mouth dropped. "I umm...you had no buisness going through my stuff!" She defended herself.

"I was picking up your room. You know why? Because I felt sorry for you. I knew how much you're going through with Lilly and all. I knew you were feeling bad, but I didn't think you would actually try to drink your problems away."

Miley could tell that all the respect her brother held for her had washed away completely. She covered her shame with anger.

"You don't know how hard it is, how horrible I feel, how much I'm going through!" She screamed at him.

"Oliver's going through the same amount of pain, but worse. How would you feel if the love of your life was torn away from you before you ever got to tell them how you truely feel? You don't see him getting wasted to make all that 'go away' for a bit."

Miley pointed at the door feriously(SP) "Out." She hissed the word. As her brother silently left the room, she was seized with an overwhelming worry.

"Quiet!" She yelled to him. He kept walking.

Miley rolled towards the bedside table and picked up her phone. The date said: Sunday. Images of her whole family dressing up and piling into a minivan flooded her mind. Blurry pictures of her mother smiling wide, a large hat covering her eyes popped into her head. Mrs. Stewart was the perfect picture of a church lady.

After Miley's mom died, it was too hard for her dad to continue going to church, without having overwhelming flashbacks. So they just stopped going. At first, Miley missed it. She missed the singing, the smiles, and even sometimes the preacher talking. But after awhile, she got to sleep in, and she figured: who needs church? There were a lot of good people in the world who _didn't _go to church, and even some bad ones who _did. _So who needs church?

What would her mom think if she saw her daughter now? No. That was too hard to think about. What would God think? _How could He? There is no God. _Miley fixed that in her head after her mother died. _Why would God let a wonderful Christian like Mom die? He wouldn't. There's too much pain in the world to be a merciful God. Why would He let a young, beautiful girl like Lilly die? He wouldn't. There is no God. _

Miley knew for sure there was a devil, or satan, though. The alcohol she had consumed last night was proof of that. Then the open phone in her hand rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miley!"

"Hi, Jake."

"Sorry for kind of...um...ditching you at my party last night." Jake said sincerely.

Miley forced herself to say that it was okay, because she _did _have a fun time with Bobbie.

"To make up for it, would you like to go to a movie with me and Bobbie?"

"You _and _Bobbie?"

"Yah, me and him were going to hang out, so I wanted to keep my word with him, too." There was a short pause. "I apologize for him beforehand. Bobbie can be a little...immature."

"You mean like you?" Miley joked.

"So is it a date?"

"Sure." Miley needed something to replace thinking. "When and where?"

"Ther Grand Movie House in half-an-hour? Meet you out front."

"Okay. See you then."

She hung up the phone and snuck into her brother's room.

"Jackson...?"

"What do you want?" He asked, staring at her coldly. "To buy you some beer?"

"Funny...but no. A ride. To the movies." She held up her pinky. "No alcohol. Promise."

"I don't need your promises." He spat. Mocking her, he pointed to the door. "Out."

"Fine, I'll just get a ride from Dad." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Daddy!" Yelled Miley.

"Oh, and by the way...he's jogging at the beach."

"UGH!" She screamed. "I'm going to the beach!"

Miley burst out the porch door, heading for the sand.

"Dad?!" She screamed, walking along the crowded beach, scanning the bathing suited tourists for her father.

Suddenly, she saw something, or rather someone, who stopped her dead in her tracks. He was sitting alone in a secluded spot, staring at the serenity of the calm and comforting ocean. Miley had no doubt that he was thinking, reminecing(SP) of a time before hurt. A time before loss.

She hid behind a bush, she couldn't let Oliver see her. Finally, Miley did what she should of in the first place. Called Jake.

_Ring...ring...ring...ring: _"Hey this is Jake Ryan! I know you're dissapointed, but I'm not here right now. Maybe if you leave a message, though, you'll get a call from _me._!"...BEEP!

She hung up. Numbers came into her head, and she was desperate enough to dial them and press send. _Ring!__** I hope this is a number of someone I know! **__Ring! __**Or even better, someone Jake knows. **__Ring! __**Maybe I should hang up...**_

"Hey, Bab-ee!" Came a soothingly familar voice. "Watchu doin?"

"Stuck out on the beach without a ride..." She whined, trying to sound pathetic for some sympathy. It worked.

"Ooh, you poor Bab-ee! Want us to pick you up?"

"I'm a little too heavy!" Miley pouted, trying not to giggle.

"Course not Bab-ee! You are perfectly _fine!_" He licked his lips. "Yummy."

Miley couldn't hold back her giggle any longer.

"Pick me up at Lava Java's 'kay?" She directed.

"'Kay, Bab-ee. Be there in a sec." He held the phone lightly to his palm. "Jake, change of plans. Head to Lava Java's."

"Why?" Miley could hear Jake's sweet voice.

"We need to pick up your Bab-ee." Miley could've sworn she heard Bobbie say under his breath: "mine."

"'Kay, Bab-ee. See ya there!"

Miley hung up, more confused than ever. Who liked her? Jake, or Bobbie? Or both? Who did she like? These thoughts haunted her as she walked the short distance to the popular juice spot, Java Lava's.

Not long after she arrived there, Jake's signature limo pulled up. Bobbie rolled down the window and yelled: "Need a ride, Bab-ee?"

She grinned and raced for the door. "What movie are we going to see?" She asked.

"Mass of the Black Death Two!"

"The Blood Sword!" The two high-fived.

Miley liked scary movies. They intruiged her. The scarier the better. But Amber hated them, most girly girls were scared to death of movies like that. Tom boys weren't very attractive. So Miley started biting her nails, and forced her eyes to grow wide.

"_That _movie? I was terrified watching the previews! It'll give me nightmares for weeks!" She lied.

"Poor Bab-ee." Bobbie gave her a fake puppy-dog pout.

"You can hold my hand." Jake slyly offered.

"Or we could drop you off at Princess Ponies Three, Attack of the Butterflies." He winked at her.

Miley rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh. She was falling for Bobbie...hard.

"Here it is..." Jake looked up at the sign. "Theatre 5, showing Mass of the Black Death, Numero Dos!" He then pushed open the door, leading to the still light theatre. "Ladies first."

_Oh! Jake is so sweet and thoughtful and caring!_

"Don't mind if I do!" Bobbie stepped in front of Miley, grinning ear to ear. Once he was out of the doorway, he gave his "audience" a beautiful curtsy, holding the sides of his imaginary skirt.

_But Bobbie is sooo cute! And funny! _

"Kay, you guys! I'm gonna go grab us snacks, want anything?" Jake asked, trying to break the gaze between Miley and Bobbie.

"Gummy bears for me, dude." He nodded.

"Me too."

"Coming right up, you guys find us seats, I'll be right back." He eyed Bobbie, then went after the snacks.

"_My _lady." Bobbie led her through the door to the slowly filling theatre.

"Could we _please _go see another movie?" Miley whined as they settled into the sixth row.

"No! I've been dying, excuse the pun, to see this movie for months! Plus, did you pay?"

"No...did you?"

"Aww...got me there." there was an awkward silence, until Bobbie leaned forward and pressed his smooth, scrumptious lips on her's.

"Bobbie!" Miley pulled away, shocked.

"Bab-ee..._relax_." He played with the ends of Miley's curly locks. "It was only a kiss."

_A yummy, beautiful kiss. _Thought Miley. _It was a smore...once you have one, you want some more...but..._

"What about Jake?" She asked, as she nervously pulled her hair behind her ear. He started running his smooth fingers across her palm.

"He'll never know. And, has he been a very good boyfriend lately?"

He did have a point. Jake had been abandoning her left and right, and who was there to help her out...Bobbie.

"Enough thinking!" Miley leaned in and pressed all her passion, all her longings, all her dreams, all her anger, confusion, and hurt, she packed it all in one kiss. One kiss that tingled her lips, took her breath away. One kiss that found its way from her mouth to her brain, down her arms, stomach, legs, her whole body was numbed by the one passionate kiss.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was...it was free, fun, wild, breathtakingly exciting, and WHOA!

"M...M...Miley?!" She pulled back, startled. "Bobbie?!" It was Jake. "How could you do this to me? What the hell was all that about????? Miley! I expected more from you, and Bobbie, I thought you were my best friend!" He was red in the face and his neck veins looked like they were about to explode.

Miley was about ready to climb under her seat and hide from the angry, more than angry, enraged Jake Ryan that she had never seen.

"Miley...don't you want to explain? Say it's all his fault? Say it's never going to happen again? Say you got lost in the moment and that you really do love me? Go ahead and try. I've heard it all before."

"I...um...had something in my teeth...?"

Bobbie burst out laughing. And Jake just stormed off. Once he reached the end of the row, he chucked the two bags of gummy bears at them.

"Enjoy getting those out of your teeth!" He screamed, before exiting the movie theatre in a frenzy.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked. She felt horrible. How could someone go from having the best time of your life, to having the worst? It was like having a rainbow before a thunderstorm? What was wrong with the world? What was wrong with Bobbie for laughing at the situation? What was wrong with her for putting herself in that situation?

Bobbie couldn't stop, though. And in between body-shaking laughs, he managed to whisper: "You had something stuck in your teeth?!"

**ok...it seems lke its been FOREVER since I've updated!! But i dont know...I might not update right away...unless i get a lot of reviews!!! hint...**

**luv ya'll! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**omg im soooooo srry for not updating in lk...a LONG time...im gonna try && finish this story up in the next month or so...((maybe...im not promising anything!)) && who knows...maybe ill start another one...**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

"Hey Jakson..." Miley sighed walking in her front door.

"Hmm..." Jackson barely acknowleged her existence.

"Watcha watchin?" She asked, tossing her purse on the sofa next to him.

He yawned and spread his legs out, where Miley was about to sit.

"Fine." She huffed, snatching back her purse. "I thought at least my own brother would be on my side."

"My sister left." Jackson said, eyes focused on the television.

Miley stormed into her room. Monday morning came along...even though Miley wished it wouldnt. But that was something she had learned...life goes on. Someone's best friend dies...and the birds sing! A fourteen year old gets pass-out drunk and somewhere children are laghing!

Someone cheats on their boyfriend...and the world keeps on spinning. Time passes as if it didnt know the pain and hoplesness.

Miley opened her blinds. The world was so cheery it made her stomach turn. A perfect day. Nice weather, bright sun, a tasteful breeze. The grass was almost a lime-green, the gardens bursting with vibrant life. The sky was a perfect blue, without a cloud.

She let out a breath of exhaustion, and threw on something that she hoped matched. She didn't take the time to look.

"Bye Dad, thanks for the ride."

"Miley!" Amber gave Miley a hug. "Oh, my, gosh!! I heard about the movies, tough break! But, oh my, I'm soo proud of you! So...you and Bobbie are going out now?"

"Umm..."

"Miley, Amber!" Ashley stepped out of her dad's new car, and ran towards the two. After, once again, recieving an unwanted hug, Ashley dove into the tear-jerking story of how cruel her parents were.

Finally, the bell rang and Miley wanted to sprint towards the door; instead, she stayed behind to stroll with her "friends" pointing and giggling at all the losers' outfits.

"Stewart..." Miley sat on the edge of her chair, using her pencil to get the dirt out from under her nails.

"Miley!" Bellowed Mr. Johnson.

"Huh?"

"What is the capital of Moscow?"

"Umm..." Miley looked at the note sheets lying on her desk. The read:

I 3 Bobbie

3Bobbie 3

Miley+Bobbie 3

Mrs. Martin

"Miss. Stewart? We're waiting..."

"Umm...Moscow City?"

"Very funny, Miley. Do you have any notes written at all?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ummm..."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Miley took the opertunity(SP), grabbed her books, tossed them in her bag, and made a dash for the door.

"Not so fast Miss. Stewart...may I have a word with you?"

"Is that a yes or no question?" Miley muttered.

"Miley, your grades have been dropping steadily. Your test scores, participation in class and daily work is very poor. I know your upset about Lilly, but it's time to start working harder...sememester test is coming up soon and I'm afraid you might not pass..."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Hmm..." Thought Mr. Johnson. "Well i did have a student a few years back who was amazing in my class, I'm sure I could get her to tutor you...I'll let you know tommorrow...alright?"

Miley nodded.

"Here's a pass..oh and tonight do your homework, okay?"

Miley nodded again.

"A tutor? Thats bs." Amber expressed while filing her nails.

"Definetley!" Ashley agreed. "Can I borrow someone's history notes? We can use them for the test but I don't have any..."

"Sure..." Amber pulled out her notes. "You owe me."

Ashley handed Amber a lip gloss. "How's the rest of the day with my cherry margarita?"

"Deal. Kisses."

"Kisses." Amber and Ashley blew kisses at each other before Ashley dissapeared around the corner.

"Well, I better..." She paused while applying her lip gloss. "Go to P.E...my first class with Johnny all day...lucky I have Ashley's lipgloss. Hehehe...she said that Johnny _loved _it." Amber giggled while slamming her locker door and heading towards the gym.

Smiling, Miley shut her own locker. She started strutting down the hall, then abruptly stopped. What was wrong with her? After spending time with Amber she didn't give a second thought to the wrongs that Amber was doing behind her "best-friend's" back.

Miley was actually starting to accept it, as a way of life. _I mean, come on! It's not that big of a deal!_ Thought Miley to herself.

_What is wrong with you???_ Her consious screamed. _Your nothing like the old, true Miley! Who are you? _A loud bell drowned out Miley's guilt and she hurried to spanish class.

"Can anyone tell me what rojo is?"

_slam! _"Ms. Stewart?

"Adios, Mrs. Barios." Gasped Miley.

"I'm sure you mean 'hola'? Why are you late?"

"Ummmm...bathroom?"

Mrs. Barios raised her almost-penciled-in eyebrows at her student. Brushing back her thick black bangs **((A/N: did u ever notice that bangs is such a weird word for hair...? bangs...lol...back to the story!)) **she sighed. "Miley! This is not your first warning..." She seemed to be counting the number of wrong-doings of Miley, her dazzeling white teeth biting her bright-red bottom lip; eventually coming to a decision. "Don't let it happen again. Here's the worksheet for class and here's one I want you to finish by tomorrow...take a seat."

Miley gave her a half-hearted smile, grabbed the papers and made her way to her desk.

The end of the day didn't come soon enough for Miley. Stress was wearing her out. She was failing Social Studies, Spanish, and math. Had d's in English and science, and had a c in gym. On top of that, Miley had homework from each class, had to go early the next day to meet her "tutor" for social studies and then stay after to retake her Spanish test.

boy, she needed a couple of whine-coolers or maybe Bobbie could ease the pressure and let her relax.

"How was your day?" Her dad asked as Miley landed hard on the front seat.

"Don't wanna talk about it." She huffed.

"Do you need to go see Margaret again?" He asked...concern was obviously sketched deeply into his face, and heavy in his voice.

"NO!" Miley almost screamed. The thought of it made her want to rip her hair out. "I just need to go home to do my homework." The thought of it made her cringe.

The rest of the evening Miley spent in her room...depressing love music cranked up, and her books spread all over the floor, closet, bed, and any available counter space. She didn't really care about her grades at the moment...but she knew she'd have to get them up before any long-term consequences showed up.

The good thing about the evening was that even though thoughts of Jake and Bobbie were nagging at her, the actual people weren't. It was a night to herself...her and her thoughts...

**srry to end the chp. lk that...but im not quite sure where to go from here...so give me suggestions, critics, && compliments plz!!**


End file.
